


Smile

by Seabo76



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabo76/pseuds/Seabo76
Summary: Thought the Kasumi Loyalty Mission ranked in the best missions of the entire Trilogy. Loved the whole secret agent, cloak and dagger feel of it.And then, in typical Shepard fashion, it all goes to hell...





	Smile

"I totally blame you Kasumi!" Shepard yelled as he rolled away from the pillar right before it desintegrated.

The YMIR Mech lined another shot. Shepard cursed and dove to the floor, hands over his head, and waited for the end just as the Mech shuddered and let out a high pitched squeal as it collapsed in a heap.

"You whine like a child," the slender Asian woman laughed as she stepped out of the shadows. She raised her omni tool, pointing it at him huddled behind the barricade with an evil grin. "Smile!"

Shepard groaned as she snapped the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!  
> First foray into posting fan fiction but, hopefully, not the last!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Seabo76 Out


End file.
